Thraikioi Peltastai (Thracian Peltasts)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1:The Thraikian Peltastai were the original and remain the best of the Peltastai. EB2:Lacking heavy armour these men can both evade charging opponents and hold an advantage over lighter troops in close quarters. Moreover their are cheaper to equip and maintain. Description The Thraikian Peltast was the originator and the best of the Peltastai and these men will often give a better service than their Hellenic counterparts. They are armored in good quality linen and carry a smaller version of the thureos style shield. They are Hellenized warriors, but still have their trademark wild beards, which serve to remind their enemies of their country of origin. They are expert javelinmen, able to pepper their targets with javelins before charging in with their fearsome rhomphaias. They are well trained and among the fiercest and most feared warriors in the entire world, and they know it. This often makes them very impetuous, but an able general should be able to keep them at bay until the right moment. Thraikioi Peltastai can be used with equal precision as skirmishers or medium shock infantry. They are even deadly against armored horsemen, due to their wicked armor-piercing blades. Historically, the Thraikioi Peltastai have been around since the late Bronze Age and are often considered the archetype of the Thraikian warrior, though these Hellenized Peltastai are considerably more heavily armored than their fifth century ancestors. The Thraikioi Peltastai have been plying their deadly trade against Hellenes for as long as any Thraikian or Hellene can remember, and their method of warfare was so effective it was copied by the Hellenes and Makedonians and even mimicked by tribes as distant as the Illyrians. The number of battles and by whom they were used is uncountable. Suffice to say Thraikian peltastai have been used in every major conflict between Hellenic states, and will continue to be used. ---- Armed with javelins, Skalme swords and carrying a smaller version of the thureos shield, these men are the most traditional infantry type among the Thraikes. They have little or no amour, because they trust their martial skills and are ready to discharge a deadly hail upon their enemies, before charging with their fearsome weapons. They are well trained and among the fiercest and most feared warriors in the entire world, and they know it. This often makes them very impetuous, but an able general should be able to keep them at bay until the right moment. They can be used with equal precision as skirmishers or medium shock infantry. Historically the Thraikes armed with the Peltes shield, were considered the archetypal Thraikian warrior. In fact they became the prototype for a new style of soldier among the Hellenes, since their tactical role was so effective. However the Thraikes also had something that the Hellenes could not mimick: their ferocious and savage nature. Alexandros Megas to encourage his mercenaries had only to point out how much plunder could be taken from the Persian garments alone. Thoukydides, himself half Thraikian, who knew them well, describes how particularly bloodthirsty the Thraikes get, when everything is going their own way. Indeed they were often used by Hellenistic Basileis to carry out executions or massacres. Usage Undoubtedly the best skirmisher infantry units in-game. Well-armored, fast, high morale and equipped with a good shield, multiple javelins and armor-piercing falxes. These men are quite capable at devastating enemy units in range or in melee combat and are also fast enough to perform flank attacks from behind enemy lines. Category:Units Category:Arche Seleukeia Category:Bosporan Category:Epeiros Category:Getai Category:Koinon Hellenon Category:Makedonia Category:Ptolemaioi Category:Pergamon